


刺身

by lynol



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: 蘆葦地裡躺了百年才又重生的弦一郎，在不屬於他的時代裡又流浪了百年。他在不死身迎來極限的最後數十載裡，遇上了轉生後的狼。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	刺身

自弦一郎倒下後，再也沒人經過那蘆葦地。它們在自然的演替下竟逐年長成了茂密的森林，他在那之中究竟躺了幾世紀，以至當他清醒後，一切早已物是人非？

他撥開身上覆滿的泥土和青苔，黑色的妖刀不知被掩在何處，舉目只見一片綠意，其餘的衣物腐朽風化融進了那片森林之中。植物們生長得興興盎然，彷彿貽笑同片土地上人們恩怨之渺小。

力量的角逐把葦名夷為平地，在這場爭奪戰中所有人都是輸家，唯獨看淡一切的少年瀟灑離去，帶著對為己捨身的忠僕的緬懷，在當代熱鬧的城鎮中開了一家隱身巷弄的小茶館。

昔日家園已成荒地，斷垣殘骸間拼不出他記憶中繁榮的景貌。興許是百年的沉眠洗去了他的執念，他只在那靜默的弔唁了一天，直到黃昏的餘暉提醒他啟程。

他在山間流浪，以鳥獸草魚果腹，最終來到了都市。人類的生活縱使文明了起來，依然有紛爭與改朝換代的時刻，他在每一個朝代裡都用新的身份在社會上尋一個立足之地。

他做過收屍的清潔工，同行驚訝於他對殘酷場面的波瀾不驚。他做過殺手，曾經被敵人凌遲至死，要被棄屍時他站了起來把參與者都打成了爛泥。從此他轉行去海上捉魚，暈了好幾個月才適應了浪的擺盪。他做過最拿手的大概是電線桿的維修，一回斷掉的纜線爆出火花，同事以為他被電死了，只見他僵直了數秒後卻又抖了抖身子爬下，一臉平常走過嚇傻了的同事，催生出了新的都市傳說。

他見過電視上原子彈炸出的蘑菇雲，另他憶起綿聯的烽火。「戰爭真可怕啊⋯⋯」居酒屋的老闆搖頭嘆息，而他自知做不出一句體面的評論，選擇沈默飲酒。

在戰後清查戶口時，他報上了自己的真名。「很好聽的名字。」看上去一絲不苟的戶政人員鬆開了總是緊皺的眉頭對他說。

他的新身分沒有被懷疑造假，使他竟然也能和新時代的青少年們一同接受義務教育。他高大的身形坐在教室的尾端仍顯得突兀。那些孩子把他當成大玩偶，每當誰誰的風箏又卡樹上了，便來拜託他幫忙拿下。他們和他嘻笑打鬧時，鮮少有孩子看出他走過一條鋪血的道路。偶有孩子好奇他雙手的故事，他便稱那是他以前做電線桿維修的意外後果。

當他考上大學，與菁英學子們並肩行在康莊道上，他會憶起淤加美族的同窗。她們一個比一個剽悍，可也性別歧視得讓人惱火，總是告誡他一個男孩子家的別老是裸著上身到處招搖，多危險吶。每逢節慶，她們給櫻牛身上角上掛起更多裝飾，唱唱跳跳好像平常還不夠歡樂似的，而那守門的大僧也會加入她們，給節慶再添上她颯爽的笑聲，就連魚王也歡騰的不停躍出水面。

畢業前他便入了會社，明明不喜交際卻還是被提拔到了主管的位置。他的部下們聲稱從未見過這麼不愛應酬的上司，倒也樂得輕鬆，只偶爾有一些傾慕他的職員們深感可惜。

在高樓大廈林立的時代，他開始察覺自己的永生迎來了極限。在此世代的尾聲時，他想必會同凡人一樣闔上雙眼不再醒來，肉體回歸塵土，靈魂飄渺遠方。

也許是終於意識到人生的無常，他開始願意去嘗試體驗世界的美好之處。他四處尋訪深巷中的店家，這才發現某間以狼為名的百年茶館，在創始人交給養子後在家族中一路傳承了下來。

又耳聞某家隱匿的餐館，師傅技術一流，丼飯和壽司都值得一嚐。來到門口，一掀開掛簾他就愣住了。剎那間他以為他還在那片蘆葦叢中，而這百年來的洗鍊只是他一瞬出神時的幻境。

狼正站在吧檯的後方，熟練的殺魚。他雙手健在，左眼上也沒有傷痕。說是長得一模一樣的另一人嗎？可右半邊臉依舊灰白。

當那身影具現在眼前時他終於明白了，這些世紀以來再沒人能夠走進他的生命中，還因為他遲遲沒能忘記此人。可早已沒了怨恨的理由，那他仍然惦記著是為了什麼？

師傅招呼他入座，竟連嗓音都完全相同。他直到檢視菜單時都沒從師傅身上移開視線。

「我能請教一件事嗎？」點完餐後，他看向著手準備的師傅問道。

「是？」

「你臉上的白斑是怎麼來的？」

也許是從他兩袖下看見了也是異常的身體，師傅並沒有被冒犯的神色，坦率的回答了，「出生時就有了。當時爸媽很緊張的到處問醫生，不過醫生說我很健康，只是外型不一樣。」

神龍之力遺留下的痕跡，看來在轉生後還洗不去啊。

「奶奶說我會有這個是因為上輩子殺了太多人，本來要我吃齋念佛呢。聽到我又做殺生的工作，她氣到差點送醫了。」

「原來如此。你長得跟我以前認識的一個人很像。」

「同學？」師傅順口回道。

一時間，他腦中冒出狼跟他坐同桌上課的畫面。多麼滑稽，多麼平凡。多麼美好。「是啊，同學。」

「客人您的手又是為什麼呢？」師傅看著他焦黑的兩臂問道。

「被雷打到的。」這回他決定實說。

「誒？」師傅露出驚愕的表情，「真的嗎？」

「真的。」說得斬釘截鐵。

「被雷打到不是會直接死掉嗎？」師傅困惑的歪著頭。

他閉眼喝茶，一副坦然樣，「信不信隨你吧。」

師傅半信半疑的點了點頭，八成認為又來了一名愛呼嚨的客人。隨後低下頭去專注備餐。

「我聽說有種殺魚的方法，能讓牠們肉已經上桌了，剩下的部分放進水裡還能游泳。」弦一郎見他殺魚的方式似乎沒那般高明便提議道。

「雖然那種方式能讓魚肉更新鮮，可是總覺得下不了手呢。」師傅回他，看著將死之魚的眼裡閃過一絲菩薩的慈悲。

「你是個很溫柔的人。如果能讓魚肉更加鮮美，我不會去在乎魚死前承受了多少痛苦。」

聽他這一席話，師傅沈默了，臉蒙上一層陰影。他見狀覺得自己說錯了話，便不再多言，安靜的等待。

師傅以食物的美味證明了自己的手藝，絲毫沒有因為那殺魚刀法被打了折扣。自此他成了那間店的常客，一週要光顧至少三次以上，總是坐在吧檯，一邊看著師傅忙碌，一邊不著邊際的對話，就這麼熟稔了起來。

店裡還有另一名常客，一名西裝筆挺、看上去小有成就的男子，弦一郎無法不注意到那男子同他一樣看著師傅的眼裡別有光彩。這個年代要把人毀屍滅跡難多了，要不他或許就尾隨那名男子，把他扔進海裡餵魚，搞不好那些魚長大了給人打撈起來了，還會躺到他盤子上呢。

在那個他忘記什麼年代被發明出的節日裡，情人們手勾著手約會的晚上，那名男子也和他一樣出現在店裡，獨自一人坐在吧檯，和身周成雙成對的戀人相比顯得特別孤單。

也許是耐不住眾多情侶的甜膩話語，那男人吃完飯後便早早離去。情侶們大多吃完晚餐也移駕去其他地方恩愛了，店裡剩下寥寥幾名散客坐在離吧檯遙遠的座位。

「情人節竟然還在開工，一個人顧店不會感傷嗎？」對手竟然自行棄賽，他愉快起來對師傅揶揄。

「您不也是一個人來餐館吃飯？」師傅反擊他，兩人的交情已經好到能做這種程度的拌嘴了。

他只是笑了一聲，笑中有太多理不清的複雜情緒。在他漫長的遊蕩中，有過數不清的男女嘗試成為他生命中撥開雲霧的陽光，可他們全都在看出他身負的故事之深後，自知化不開那籠罩他的陰霾而黯然離去。

想到那些曾為他付出的過客，他有些感傷。「你以前談過戀愛嗎？」

師傅靦腆一笑，自嘲這輩子沒有與人兩情相悅的命吶。

弦一郎提起先行離開的那名男子，「那位條件還不錯吧，我沒誤會的話，他對你獻殷勤也有好一陣了。」

被他這麼一說，師傅竟然回不了話，看上去有什麼話語欲說而又糾結著無法吐出。

魚上鉤了。「還是說你只喜歡女人？」他順著追問。

「他不是我喜歡的類型⋯⋯」師傅撇開眼看向一旁，好似冷凍櫃裡鮭魚刺身上的紋路突然有趣了起來，讓他無法直視問話人的雙眼。

「所以你喜歡男人？」弦一郎又問。

師傅低下頭忙著砧板上的事，空無一物的砧板暴露了他的慌亂。

弦一郎站起身子，越過吧檯的冷凍櫃，挑起師傅的下頷，望進那一雙內斂的眼眸。

還要幾次的輪迴，他們兩人才會達到涅槃？他會在來生中再次遇見此人嗎？又或者，即使他每一回都能遇上此人，最後此人卻先行離開了輪迴，而他被獨留在其中？有可能他們在進入涅槃後仍能夠相遇嗎？

不顧是否會有其他客人撞見，他傾身，吻了一口眼前的人。而那人在他退開後，與他對視時露出了罕見的笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 在結尾之後兩人就交往然後同居了，養了一些寵物，基本上可當現AU，只是弦還保有全部的記憶。有時候他跟狼解釋日本古代的歷史時狼會問他：「為什麼你講得好像你當時在現場一樣？」然後他就會各種瞎掰，事實和誇大混在一起，所以狼都只當他在吹牛。


End file.
